1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL device, and more particularly, to an organic EL (electroluminescence) display, in which a number of scanlines are reduced in fabrication of a flat display panel, for increasing a light emitting time period per a pixel, to enhance a luminous efficiency and increase a numerical aperture.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a passive matrix organic EL device panel, the higher the resolution, the more the number of pixels, with the more number of scanlines and datalines accordingly. The more a number of scanlines, the shorter the light emitting time period per a pixel, to require a higher instantaneous luminance as much.
A positive strip is divided into two as shown in FIG. 1, and made to be scanned individually, for improving a luminous efficiency and a lifetime by reducing a number of scan by half. A positive strip is divided into two in a width direction each with a half width of the present width as shown in FIG. 2, for reducing a number of scanlines by half by forming a scan to have a width two times of the present scan width.
However, the methods in FIGS. 1 and 2 have a problem of high cost since data is divided into two parts, to require two data chips for the two parts. Moreover, the two methods permit to reduce a number of the scanlines only to half.